Genie
by JBPones
Summary: COMPLETE Lilly finds a magical lamp that contains a genie. What will she do with her three wishes? Will she find a way to tell her secret love the way she feels? Liley
1. Shiny Stuff

**Chapter 1 - Shiny Stuff **

Lilly's POV

I was walking along the beach, it was just an ordinary day. I had just had a huge fight with Oliver about corndogs, and now I'm walking along beach.

I watched as the waves rose up and down out at sea, then came crashing in on the sand. It was hypnotic to watch, back and forth…back and forth…

Something shiny caught my eye. I stopped walking. My head instinctively tiled to the side, just like a dog might do. I don't know why I do that, it's just some habit of mine.

I stared at the shiny object. I'd always loved shiny stuff.

I cautiously walked towards it, like if I went to fast it might disappear forever.

I wondered what it could be. Maybe someone dropped soda can, or maybe it was a rare diamond!

I sped up a little, my curiosity pushing me faster.

I stopped right in front of it. Whatever it was, it was gold colored. I liked it already.

I looked around, to see if anyone was watching me. Nobody was looking my way.

I squatted down to get a better look, my suspicions on it being something valuable becoming more and more strong. I could feel my pulse racing, I was so eager to find out what this strange object was.

I reached out, cautious, and pulled it out of the sand with ease.

I stared at it for awhile before coming to the sad conclusion that it was just a stupid, old lamp.

I sighed, my momentary dreams of becoming rich vanishing. Mom always had said that I had a way too active imagination. Maybe she was right after all.

I held onto the lamp, walking back up to Rico's shack. Then from there, I proceeded to walk home. All the way I was thinking about how much I missed Miley.

It's been over 24 hours! Stupid Award Ceremony in Hollywood. Sure, I was happy that she got nominated for _The_ _Best Teen Pop Sensation of the Year_ at the _Poptasticals_. But I really miss having her around every minute. I'm so bored without her!

Still, I had to be supportive. The _Poptastical Awards _is about to come on television anyways. That's why I'm practically running home. It's gonna be live!

As I walked through the door I yelled up the stairs, "Mom! I'm home!" Only to remember that the house was empty. I sighed and turned around to lock the door.

I rushed into the Family Room and plopped down on the couch, setting the shiny, golden lamp down in my lap. I turned the TV to the right channel and set the remote off to the side.

"_Hey everybody, I'm your Red Carpet Host for the evening, Julie Brown." _

I reached over to the remote and turned up the volume as the obnoxiously blond host continued talking. The camera zoomed away from Julie Brown and focused on the passing stars. I barely paid attention as she interviewed star after star. But the sudden mention of names made me focus on what was happening.

"_I've already been blown away by how insanely amazing everyone looks, and the party is just starting! Ooh! To my left we have the three hottest guys on the planet, the Jonas Brothers, coming up! Just look at how insanely amazing they are! And I'd like to meet their stylist for sure!" _

The camera man zoomed in on the Jonas Brothers who politely smiled and waved, all three wearing expensive sunglasses to protect their eyes from all the camera flashes that never seemed to stop.

Julie Brown gestured for them to come closer and began her small interview.

"_How's your night been so far?" _

She questioned, pointing her microphone right up in Nick Jonas' face.

"_It's been going really great, we're really excited to be here." _

They all three nodded in agreement. I reached over and turned the volume up even higher.

"_Do you think that you deserve to win the Poptastical title of Best Band of the Year?"_

She shoved the mic in Joe and Kevin's direction, not really caring who answered. From the peripheral edge of the camera, I could see her still staring at Nick. He's way out of her league!

"_Well, there are a lot of good band's nominated…" _Kevin began, _"…and we're just thrilled to actually be here, it's been a small dream of ours, and just to be nominated is an honor." _

"_But do you think you should win?" _Julie Brown leaned in closer, as if it would make telling her the truth easier.

"_Well, I think what Kevin was trying to say…" _Joe proposed, _"…is that we're just honored to be here, and there are so many other bands here that if we were to win then it would just mean that much more to us." _

I noticed that they were avoiding the question, I would avoid it too, but thankfully something else caught Julie Brown's eye. Something much more beautiful.

"_Thank you so much for the interview boys." _She turned to the camera as the Jonas Brothers smiled and continued their way along the glorious Red Carpet.

I leaned over and cranked the volume on the remote, careful not to let the lamp roll off my lap.

"_That was the Jonas Brothers, and to my left is the wonderful, the popular, the insanely amazing Hannah Montana!" _

I started to wonder how many times she had said insanely amazing, but all thought left my mind when the camera focused on Miley. She was wearing the prettiest dress I'd ever seen. Her blond hair (cough wig cough) was flowing like a waterfall across her shoulders. She really did look insanely amazing. I smiled without realizing it.

"_Miss Montana! May I have a quick interview?" _

Wow, Julie was sounding kinda desperate. I let out a small laugh, and continued to smile at how gorgeous Miley looked.

"_Sure, anything for…" _Miley glanced up at the camera man, the logo for the channel I was watching was probably on the side of the camera, _"Music Today!" _

"_Great!" _Julie squealed with excitement. I could feel my cheeks turning red as I continued to think about how beautiful Miley looked. How bright her smile was, how cute and rosy her cheeks were, how nice she was being to the Julie Brown person.

I suddenly snapped back to the real world as Miley answered a question I hadn't heard.

"_Yes, It's been an amazing journey so far. And coming here has defiantly been a trip to remember, but it'd be a lot more fun if my good friend Lola was here." _

My jaw dropped. Then formed the biggest smile I think I've ever had on my little face.

I can't believe it! Miley just mentioned my name, well actually Lola's, on live TV! Ahhhhh!!

"_Well, all I can really say is you look insanely amazing tonight! I wish I could talk some more, but I just got word that all interviews have to stop so everyone can get inside in time." _

I smiled the entire time Miley walked out of sight. I could see Mr. Stewart walking behind her.

"_Well, that's all from us. Goodnight everybody, I'm your host, Julie Brown, and this is Music Today signing off!"_

I watched in silence as the credits rolled. I looked down, my stomach still doing back flips, at the lamp.

It just sat there, staring back at me. I put one hand on it, but my attention was grabbed by the obnoxious announcer voice on the TV.

Before long, a whole hour had passed, nothing had really caught my attention, until now that is.

"_And the winner for the Best Band of the Year is…the Jonas Brothers!" _

I wasn't surprised. It was obvious from the start that they were gonna win.

The camera showed them walking up on stage and receiving their awards, then giving a small thank you speech.

"_Please welcome Jake Ryan!" _A loud booming voice introduced, as the tall, blond boy walked out onto the stage, all the girls immediately began screaming again, as if the Jonas Brothers were still on the stage and had never left.

"_Through the years many great pop stars have won the Poptastical title of The Best Teen Pop Sensation of the Year. Tonight, this award will be going to the real Pop Sensation, the best of the best, the King or Queen of pop!"_

I was already getting tired of looking at Jake Ryan's annoying face.

"_But there's never been such a dramatic twist of results as this year. Of the four nominees, only two have come so close that it took five recounts and twelve specialists to figure who exactly won your vote. But through it all, the winner of The Best Teen Pop Sensation of the Year is…" _

I was just about shaking as they showed the four nominees. Miley was in the top left corner, on the right was Mikayla, then below them was two unimportant nominees that were unworthy of being up against Miley.

"I really wish Miley wins." I spoke out loud, it's not like anyone was home to hear me anyways.

Then, the lamp in my hands began to shake vigorously. I jumped up because it scared me. The lamp landed on the floor with small thud.

Without thinking I jumped on the couch and watched, horrified, as blue smoke began to rise out of the golden lamp's spout.

I felt like screaming, but I think I was in shock.

From out of nowhere, a large man popped into the Family Room. Okay, this time I really did scream.

The man was surrounded by the blue smoke, but I could still make out his features. He was big, and had huge muscles. He was wearing funny looking clothes and a turban. He had on big brown shoes that curled at the end, just like the elves in all the Christmas movies had.

He had a really big, black beard and a moustache, which made him look even scarier.

"Who dare summons me?" He had a big booming voice, but his eyes, almost a purple color, were gentle and soft.

"Wh-what are you?" I stuttered, ready to run for the phone to call 911.

"Come on, have you never seen a genie before?" His booming voice disappeared, and in place of it was a more gentle but still manly tone. Kinda like what my geeky dad sounds like.

"A genie? _You're_ a genie?" I believed him right away, but I didn't want him to think I was too gullible.

"What, do you think I dress like this for fun?" He asked while pointing towards his funny looking clothes. When I thought about it, he _did _kinda look like the genie from that Disney movie _Aladdin_. Only, he wasn't blue and had way bigger facial hair.

"Seriously? Awesome! Do I like, get three wishes?" I couldn't hold back my enthusiasm any more. I mean come on! A real freaking genie in my house!

"Well you did, now you only have two." He pointed to the TV.

I looked over at it and saw Miley accepting the award for _The Best Teen Pop Sensation of the Year_. Boy, that was getting to be a mouthful.

"Sweet! Miley won! I'm so proud of her!" I blurted out, adrenaline kicking in.

The genie walked over to the couch, which I was still standing on, and sat smoothly down.

I sat down next to him.

"So like, how does this genie thing work?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me again.

"Well, there are a few rules." He replied as he stared at the TV.

"Rules?" I asked, I didn't know genie's had rules. What kinda deal is this?

"Number one, I can't kill anyone. Number two, I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. Number three, I _can_ bring someone back from the dead, but trust me, you don't want to. Not very pretty." He stated.

"How many rules are there?" I asked.

"Number four," He continued like I hadn't interrupted him, "I don't shape shift so don't bother. Number five, you don't want to tell anyone that I'm a genie, they either won't believe you or they'll try and steal me. Been there, done that. And number six, I can't change the past or predict the future."

I pondered over the rules. They weren't that bad, and some of them were just tips, not really rules.

"Okay, I can live with those. By the way, what's your name?" I accepted, he smiled to himself and looked down at me, his arms folded across his chest.

"You can stick with Genie, Lilly." He looked back over at the television.

"How did you know my name? Is it like a genie thing?" I asked, I probably sounded like a moron.

"Well, sort of. You see, most genies can read their master's minds. That way, if the person is a psycho, we can get out before they even know we were there. It's a common trait, we picked it up around the 18th century." He explained.

"You can read my mind?" I panicked, did he know that I was in love with Miley? It was my biggest secret. I haven't told anyone yet, not even Oliver!

"Don't worry, all your secrets are safe with me. We are forbidden to release any information on our master to anyone else expect our future masters, and that's only if they ask." He further explained.

"What were your old master people like?" I asked, I hope he doesn't get offended or think I'm a total idiot or something.

"I've never had anyone ask some many questions, usually they want their wishes and then kick me out." He looked down at me again, then he gave a warm smile. "I've never had a master who's mind is as wonderful as yours either."

Wonderful? That defiantly was a first. I smiled anyways.

"Well, the most memorable master I've had was defiantly that boy…er, oh what was his name? Geeky little fellow he was. Oh! Billy, yes, little Billy Gates." Genie smiled at a memory I couldn't see.

"Bill Gates? He's like the richest dude in America!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"Well how do you think he got everyone to try is invention? With my help naturally. Then there was this one little girl, all she wished for was ice cream, a tricycle, and more ice cream." Genie laughed. I laughed along with him.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I asked.

"Let's see…" He sighed, apparently he was older then I'd thought, he was taking his time counting. "I think somewhere between the 16th century and the 17th century I was created. You do the math." He replied.

"Wow, that's awesome! I can't wait to tell Miley…oh, yeah. I can't." My ecstatic mood suddenly came crashing down to Earth. The realization that I can't tell her anything about this made me feel slightly depressed.

"Cheer up, Lilly. Why don't you try out your second wish?" He suggested, apparently that was the only thing he knew that could cheer someone up. Them getting what they want.

But what _do_ I want?

I want Miley. I want to tell her how I feel. I want her to not be disgusted with me if I ever do tell her. I want her to love me back.

For years I kept it a secret. Ever since we first met, which just happened to be right after I discovered that I was indeed bisexual.

"I can't make her fall in love with you." Genie reminded me. Wow, I guess he really can read my thoughts. Ooh, how Edward Cullen-ish.

"I know, but I don't want you to. If she loves me, I want it to be real. Anything else would just suck." I replied, while leaning my head against the back of the couch.

"But I can help you along the way." He told me, as he, too, sighed…or maybe yawned…I can't tell.

We both sat there on the couch. Watching the _Poptastical Awards_. And I wondered how I was going to use Genie to my advantage. How I was going to tell Miley the truth. And just how I was going to hide the fact that I'm gonna be having a really big man following me around.


	2. Swimming

**Chapter 2 - Swimming**

I sat at the kitchen table, deep in thought. Genie sat across from me, in the less comfortable chair.

We were sort of having a staring contest I guess, only it wasn't a contest. We were just staring into each others eyes, my thoughts racing.

As I sat there, staring into Genie's almost purple eyes, I wondered about my last two wishes. What was I gonna wish for?

I didn't really need anything. I didn't want to be psychotically rich. I didn't need to be famous, I had Lola for that. I really didn't need anything. Physically.

Mentally, I ached to have Miley. To not have to keep my stupid crush a secret any more. If I had a nickel for every time I'd almost blurted the truth out, then I would be psychotically rich.

I sighed, my eyes wandering off towards the window. It was nice outside. A pretty stream of sunlight was pouring into the kitchen, making the tile floor sparkle.

"You've got a beautiful family." Genie spoke in a calm voice, his arms folded across is chest, a warm, friendly smile on his face.

I looked up at him, my face must of shown my confusion.

"I can see them, in your mind." He explained, his purple-ish eyes shining brightly against the sunlight. It was an odd sight, but my life revolved around weird stuff. How else, out of all the people in Malibu, is it that I found a giant genie in a lamp?

"It used to be beautiful, before the divorce." I replied, my eyes focusing out the window again. The sudden realization of what I had just said tore at my heart. As if a tiny little monster were inside my chest, ripping away at my still beating heart. The sudden emotion made me tear up, but I wiped it all away with the back of my sleeves.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault." Genie comforted, the volume of his voice was low and gentle.

I glanced at him, his purple-ish eyes were still fixated on me. I noticed how he had so many wrinkles, but no gray hair.

"What would you wish for?" I asked, leaning even more forward against my elbows which were propped up on the table.

His eyes got bigger, his smile faded and his brows pulled together.

"No one's ever asked me that before." The surprise still evident in his tone.

"Well, it's just like you said, I ask a lot of questions." I simply replied. Had no one really asked him that? I guess everyone knew what they wanted but me. Or at least, they thought they knew what they wanted.

"Hmmm." Genie murmured. "Right now, I need to focus on you. What do you want? I can't stay with you forever. There has to be something you've always wanted, or needed. How about a puppy? You know you want a puppy." Genie gave a hopeful smile, raising his eyebrows.

I smiled back, I had wanted a puppy. I guess that want was still somewhere in mind, pushed aside by my crush for Miley. No, it wasn't a crush. Not any more. I thought it once was. I thought it was just a phase. Something that would pass. Something I could stop.

It's not a crush. More like a…a burning passion. An un-ignorable presence that I needed at all times. Without her, I feel…incomplete. Empty.

"Desire." Genie muttered.

Yes! That was it! It was a desire. That was the perfect word for my situation.

"Thanks Genie." I smiled, he smiled back at me. Amused at my thoughts.

"Anytime." He quietly replied.

I looked into his eyes. They were no longer purple, but a solid topaz. Okay, now the Edward Cullen resemblance was starting to creep me out. Next thing I know, he'll show in a shiny Volvo and say he has a bunch of adopted brothers and sisters.

"Why are your eyes a different color?" I asked, I think I asked inside my mind, but it doesn't matter. He heard me just the same.

"They change occasionally, as do our hair color, body size, height, voice, it all changes. Sort of a way to liven things up a bit, I suppose. Because looking the same for eternity can become quite the drag I hear." Genie informed me.

"When do they change? Is it like on a schedule or something?" I couldn't decide on what was making me ask all these questions. Either curiosity, or the hope that we wouldn't return to the subject of my two wishes.

"It depends on what the master likes best, or what they want us to look like. It's not decided by just the random thought though, it happens based on what's deep inside our master's mind." He explained.

"Oh, well. Okay." And with that, we returned to our stare off. Staring into each others eyes in the silence. Minutes passed before a small sound could be heard.

I realized that I was staring at the window again, my eyes must of drifted off.

"Puppies…puppies….puppies."

It was Genie, he had the same hopeful look on his face, he must have been trying to persuade me while I was half-conscious.

Before I could laugh, the phone rang. I jumped up, my heart racing because it had scared me, and ran to where it hung on the side of the wall.

"Hello?" I asked, why did people say hello anyways? Who was the idiot that started that?

"Lilly?" I recognized the voice right away. It was the voice of an angel.

"Hey Miley!" I exclaimed, my heart beating even faster now. I glanced over at Genie, he had a big smirk on his face, I turned my back to him.

"We're back in Malibu, I tried calling your cell phone like a bazillion times." She replied, I could hear how tired she was. Poor Miley, working herself so hard. I instantly wanted to give her a hug.

I could hear a muffled laugh. I turned to see Genie looking out the window, an even bigger smirk on his face then before.

"We should so go down to the beach today, and we can drag Oliver with us." I suggested, my heart racing at the thought of seeing Miley in her bikini. I immediately hoped she would wear the black one with green polka dots.

I could hear Genie's booming laugh now. It filled not only my ears, but the entire kitchen. I turned to glare at him.

"Yeah, sounds like fun…" She stopped right as Genie had started laughing, "…is someone there with you?"

"Oh, um…yeah…but it's just my, uh…my…cousin…Freddy." I mentally slapped myself on the forehead.

"Oh, okay. And yeah, we should drag Oliver's butt down there with us, but ever since he started dating Sarah, the too have been like, inseparable." She noted.

"That's okay, I'd love to see Saint Sarah in a bathing suit anyways." Oh my god, did I really just say that? And of course, I could hear Genie trying to muffle his laughter.

"Um, yeah." Miley sounded hesitant for a moment, "meet you down there in a bit."

"Um, Miley, is it okay if my, um, cousin comes with us?" I was sort of scarred to ask, but it was Miley we're talking about. She got along with just about everybody.

"Sure, I'd love to meet the little guy. Oh, hey, I gotta go. Don't worry about Oliver and Sarah, I'll call them. Bye, Lilly." And with that she hung up the phone.

"Bye." I muttered to the phone, thinking about how she had said "little". Oh yeah, she'll get a kick out of just how tiny he is.

I placed it back on the wall, then turned to Genie.

"_What_ was all the laughing for?" I asked, my tone showing just how ticked off I was. To add to the effect, I placed my hands on my hips.

Genie burst out laughing, filling the kitchen with his booming laugh again.

"Ugh! Come on, we're going swimming and can you _please _find some more civilized clothes?" I asked, giving up on the mad routine. I heard a pop and blue smoke filled the chair he had been sitting in.

I coughed some and with another pop the smoke was gone. And so was Genie.

I could hear someone behind me, I turned and there he was, dressed in normal Malibu-worthy clothes.

"Better." I commented as I walked past him.

We walked all the way to the beach side by side. It might have looked weird to everyone else, seeing a 15 year-old girl walking along the sidewalk with a gigantic sized man who somewhat could pass as a hobo.

"I heard that." He murmured.

I smiled, I didn't care what everyone else thought. Never have, never will, but I've always been like that. It's just like the song goes, I am what I am.

No, that wasn't true. I cared what Miley thought. _Only_, what Miley thought. I craved her opinion, I yearned to live up to her standards. Pathetic, I know.

Genie gave me a small nudge, I looked up to see Miley sitting by Oliver and Sarah at the blue, wooden tables that sat by Rico's.

"And then the guy jumped off the cliff!" Oliver exclaimed, apparently he was finishing one of his corny jokes, because him and Sarah erupted into a fit of laughter while Miley simply rolled her beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey Lilly…" She greeted as she saw me walk up to them, but she stopped to process Genie. He _was_ a bit of a sight. "Is this Cousin Freddy?" She asked, trying to keep her voice high and not give away her shock.

"Oh, yeah. This is, um…Freddy." I gestured to Genie and he gave a small bow.

By now, Oliver and Sarah had joined Miley in staring at Genie. All three looked shocked and like they desperately want to laugh.

"If you don't mind, Lilly, I think I'll just stay over here and eat while you guys swim." He smiled, I could see the relief on everyone's faces.

I watched Genie walk over to Rico's, he glanced back at me and with his index finger he tapped his temple. He must have been reminding me that he could hear my thoughts.

"Wow, Lilly. That guy's a beast!" Oliver whispered once he thought Genie was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, well, he's supervising me for a little while." I truthfully told them.

"Well I think he's quite the gentlemen." Sarah smiled, she must of thought I was hurt by Oliver's comment.

"Oh, yeah. He's a charmer alright." I smiled.

"Well let's not just sit here, get your butts up and let's go swimming!" Miley exclaimed. I laughed at her sentence as we all raced off towards the water.

On our way down, I noticed that Miley, to my pleasure, _was _wearing the black bikini with green polka dots. I smiled to myself.

When we reached the water's edge, we all dove straight in. We paddled out to about waist deep and from there proceeded to have the ultimate splashing fight.

Pretty soon my stomach muscles were hurting from all the laughing we were doing.

"I love summer!" Oliver yelled up at the clouds once we had calmed down our splashing fight. I hadn't realized it at first, but we had drifted farther away from the beach in our water war.

I was now forced on my toes, the warm sand tickling at them.

The water was beautiful today. It sparkled against the sun, clear almost through to the bottom. It wasn't cold, but cool. The perfect temperature.

"This has to be the best summer ever! And it's just getting started!" Miley yelled.

We agreed and before long our splashing fight was back on. It didn't take to much time before we were pretty far away from all the other hundreds of swimmers out today. And to have our privacy was pretty nice.

We were still laughing and having a good time when I noticed how late it was getting. It was nearing sunset far too fast. I sighed as I examined the pink and orange clouds that surrounded the setting sun. A beautiful sight indeed.

I glanced over to Oliver and Sarah, who were wrapped in each others arms.

"This is so peaceful, Ollie." Sarah sighed.

"Lilly." I turned instinctively to Miley. She had a big smile on her face and was giggling. She really did look like an angel.

"Stop it, Lilly." She giggled again a few moments later.

"Stop what?" I smiled, was she trying to catch me off guard for another splash attack? If so, I was ready. I smiled even bigger in anticipation.

She giggled again, though it didn't reach her eyes this time.

"Ouch, that one kinda hurt, stop kicking me." She said, a smile still on her face.

"I'm not touching you." I simply replied, looking over at Oliver and Sarah who still had there arms around each other. They looked like such a cute little couple. I really was happy for them. They really deserved each other, no matter how different they were from each other.

I didn't hear Miley giggling any more, it was probably just a passing jellyfish anyways. I sighed as the sun continued to vanish. The last bits of sun barely still reaching over to us.

I felt a kick to my left leg, I looked over to see Miley smiling at the sun. I smiled even bigger. Was this some kind of payback? She noticed me staring and looked over at me.

"What are you smiling at?" She giggled.

"Oh don't play dumb with me." I smiled over at her.

"No, seriously what?" She smiled, wading over a little closer to me. The sudden shortened distance between us left me slightly speechless. My pulse involuntarily sped up.

"Oh nothing, just how you kicked me." I replied while looking around like it was so obvious I shouldn't of mentioned it.

Her smiled faded. Her eyes grew wider. She looked…scared?

"Lilly." Her voice was shaky.

"Yeah?" I asked, my own voice going an octave higher.

"I didn't kick you." She stated. And I knew she wasn't lying. Her eyes showed the truth.

Instinctively me and Miley grabbed each others arms and pulled ourselves close together. Both of us were shaking at the possibilities.

"I don't wanna die, Lilly! I've seen these movies! This is always how it happens!" Miley had cracked, the tears where rolling off her cheeks now.

"Miley! Calm down! It's probably just driftwood, or a log, or a small itty bitty harmless fish named Nemo!" I tried to keep my voice from shaking but all I could think about was a giant pair of jaws with three rows of razor sharp teeth chomping down on my legs.

The worst part, I not only had to worry about my legs, but Miley's too. She pretty much abandoned me in the sanity world. And now that I remember it, she had always said that _Jaws_ had given her nightmares for two weeks straight.

Great.

I looked around, desperate, but Oliver and Sarah were too far away. They had drifted way out of ear shot by now. Perfect, stranded far away from the beach with possibly a big hungry shark out to get me and Miley. I could practically hear the _Jaws_ music now.

"Okay, calm down Miley! Splashing is only going to _attract_ sharks!" I exclaimed. She immediately stopped moving, her weight shifted onto me and I was now supporting her and myself. She was still shaking.

"Miley, look at me." I tried to keep my voice smooth and calm.

She slowly turned to stare into my eyes. Hers where filmed with fear and worry. It pained me to see her like this.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let some dumb shark hurt you. Nothing is going to get you while I'm around." I promised, immediately regretting it. What if something did happen? She'd never trust me again.

And even though she nodded her beautiful head, I felt like I was loosing her already. Something had to be done. I couldn't stand not seeing her happy any longer.

I thought about yelling for Genie, but what could he do? I didn't even know if he could swim. As I tried to find a solution, my body just about froze and everything went dark.

_GENIE!!_ I screamed inside my head.

But it was too late.

I could hear both myself and Miley screaming. I could see, in the distance, Oliver and Sarah swimming off to shore in a panic and yelling for help. I could see the red water.

It came before the pain did. It filled my eyes, it was all I could see, then, as my lungs half filled with water, all senses came back to me.

I could see the dorsal fin. I could feel the pain. Ouch! My leg! It felt like someone was putting a chainsaw to it.

Without thinking I pushed Miley, who was screaming her lungs off, away from my body, but she didn't go anywhere. Her arms let go of me, but she didn't move.

I could still see the red water, but my peripheral vision was getting darker. My sense of direction was gone. I didn't even know if I was under the water or above it.

Before my sight entirely cut off, I saw Miley swimming away from me. Her back to the beach but she was still getting away from me. She was screaming for help. Screaming my name.

Then, it all went dark. I couldn't feel the pain, for that I was thankful, but I couldn't see or hear Miley any more. I was scared. But not for myself, for Miley. What happened after this monster was done with me? Would it go after her? I wanted to yell at her to get away. But when I tried, my lungs filled with water. How long had I been away from the surface?

It didn't matter now. All I could think about was Miley. Now, I'd never get to tell her how I fell about her. She'd never know. She'd never know how badly I loved her. How her every move fascinates me. Her eyes, her personality, her everything. I loved everything about her. I love her. I love Miley Stewart. I love my best friend. I _love _Miley.

And that was the last thing I thought about. And the last thing I saw was a mental picture of her. And it was strange, knowing that I was going to die, and all I could think about was her. Hmmm, if I ever made it out of this, I'd be sure to slap myself.

..._darkness_...

* * *

**AN: **I swear, no one dies in this story! You see, I got this idea after watching _Alladin_ and _Jaws_ one right after the other. I know it's crazy, but it sounded pretty darn cool in my head. And I bet you I'm the only person on here with a genie shark story :D ha! call _me_ normal!


	3. Scars

**Chapter 3 - Scars**

It all came in a blur. I didn't know what was happening or where I was. I could hear things, but they didn't make sense.

I could hear a loud roar, and splashing. It was easy to understand that I was on a boat, but it didn't make since on how I got there. I don't remember anything…except darkness.

I could hear screaming. Many people, all over the place, from every angle.

I tried to speak, but my throat burned when I opened my mouth. It felt raw, and it burned with an intensity that I'd never experienced before.

"I think she's waking up!"

Oliver? Was he on the boat? How much had I missed?

"She's alive! Calm down! Look! She's okay, she's waking up!"

Genie? How many people were on this freaking boat? There had to be a weight limit some where.

I opened my eyes, they felt crusty with salt water.

I saw Genie off to the back of the boat, he had his hands on Miley's shoulders. She was crying, I had the overwhelming urge to hug her, but my eyes widened when I saw the giant gash in her right leg. It was bleeding, but not severely. It went from her knee to half way down her leg.

I tried to move my legs to go to her, but it felt like someone was chopping them into tiny pieces when I did. I screamed in pain, but that just burned my throat making the pain worse. Well, this sucks.

"Lilly!" I could Miley screaming…I could hear her crying.

"Don't move!" It was a man this time, he must have been the Lifeguard but he was panicking just like everyone else.

I saw everyone looking at my legs. Curious, I looked down to see what was so special.

I nearly had a stroke at what I saw. My legs were covered in red, warm, sticky, blood. I could smell it, the irony rust smell, it covered me. I felt like throwing up.

The boat came to a stop, now the sounds of other Malibu beachgoers surrounded me. I saw the stretcher coming towards me, I didn't know where it came from.

My peripheral vision began to go black. Ugh! Not again!

"Lilly! Hurry, say the words!" It was Genie. He must have been talking about making a wish, "Just say it and it all goes away!"

…_darkness_…

…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…

My eyes opened on their own.

I had to blink a few times before any of the blurry shapes around me became focused. I was lying in bed with white sheets, no doubt a stupid hospital bed.

A looked around, swallowed, and quickly regretted it as I felt the pain.

"Lilly?" I jerked my head over to where the angelic voice came from.

Miley sat in a chair beside my prison of a bed, just a little beyond arms length. She had tear stains on her cheeks.

"Lillian!" I looked over at the door to the room from where my name had been shouted.

"Mom?" I asked, a slightly smaller burning feeling filled my throat, but not enough to stop me from talking.

"Lillian Truscott don't you ever scare me like that again!" She exclaimed while rushing over to my bedside, following her in was Mr. Stewart and Genie.

I gave Genie a look but he nodded and gave me one of his small, warm smiles. He must have it covered.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was horse.

They all stared at me. But then, I didn't need anyone's explanation of the attack. I could see it all clearly now.

"I mean, after the…incident." I chose my words carefully.

"May I?" Genie asked politely, searching every face in the room for an objection.

Everyone nodded, Miley looked depressed. Now I really wanted to hug her.

"It was a baby shark that attacked you and Miley, that's why your injuries aren't bad enough for them to have to remove your legs. But what happened, was the baby shark took the first bite to see if you were edible and worth eating. Apparently, you taste pretty good and he came back for round two. This time he bit Miley, then let go and swooped around again." Genie explained. Casually using his hands to demonstrate the "swooping".

I glanced over at Miley, her face looked frustrated, like she was concentrating on something really hard. I'd say she looked cute, but seeing the pain in her eyes…I couldn't say it.

"Then, once it came back for the third and final time, it bit Lilly once again. This time, it dragged you down, in hopes of drowning you. You see, if you were a bird or a seal then the shark would naturally want to drown you. It only makes sense. Incredibly smart animals they are." He nodded at his own words.

"Thank you so much, doctor." My mom said, placing her hand on mine.

Doctor? Nice cover up Genie.

"So, you're a doctor?" I asked over at him. I wanted to hear this, I tried to hide my smile.

Genie's topaz eyes glistened. I suddenly felt…happier, having his eyes to stare at…it calmed me.

"Technically, no. I studied sharks and other marine animals at Cambridge." He smiled.

Figures, I got stuck with the geeky genie.

"Shouldn't I be in like, a lot of pain right now?" I asked, confusion evident in my tone. Was that too random?

"Don't worry bout that Lilly, they got you and Miles all drugged up real fine." Mr. Stewart commented, patting Miley's shoulder.

"How are Oliver and Sarah?" Miley asked them, her voice was so tensed with stress, it hurt me to hear it.

"They just headed home to turn in." Mr. Stewart answered, having a large yawn after his sentence. Was it that late? I glanced out the window, it was pitch black outside. Not even a single star in sight. The moon was even hiding behind a cloud.

"Maybe you should head home, it's really late." Miley suggested, Mr. S nodded and her hugged, then he waved to us and walked out the door. Now all that was left was to kick mom out. I really wanted to talk to Miley in private. There was something I had to tell her. Before I got run over by a truck or melted by a massive amounts of lava.

Hey, if I get a genie one day and attacked by a shark the next, I might end up being serenaded by a bunch of toads and carried off by the tooth fairy.

"I'm fine, you should go too, mom." I told her.

She looked hurt, but I couldn't handle her and her nagging and whining right now.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I could tell she didn't want to leave me, but come on mom, you gotta go sometime!

"Yes, mom. Just go, come back later." I smiled at her, trying to make it sincere. I guess she bought it.

"Well, I'll be checking in on you frequently. Don't do anything stupid, Lillian, I don't want the nurses calling me about you having a wheelchair race or anything."

"Okay, mom." I smiled, this time it was real. Sometimes my mom knew me too well.

"Hope you feel better, you too Miley." She looked over at Miley, I glanced over at her too, she still had the same frustrated look.

"Thank you." I heard her mumble.

My mom sighed and walked out of the room, glancing back at Genie one last time.

"Say it." Genie mouthed.

"Wait a second, Genie." I said without thinking. I had to talk to Miley first.

"Genie? I thought your name was Freddy." Miley curiously noted, her eyes moving to look at him.

"Well, my real name is Genie, but growing up that wasn't a very macho name for me, so I go by Freddy." Genie swiftly informed her.

Nice save, Genie. He glanced at me with his warm smile.

"What's wrong Miley?" I quietly and cautiously asked. Was she in pain? Was there anything I could do to help?

She practically glared at me, something she hadn't done in a long time. I was taken aback by this. Did she think all this was my fault? Maybe it was…

"What's wrong? How can you say that Lilly? We're in a hospital! Look at you! You're covered in cuts and bruises, and…and…you could've died! Lilly, you could've died!" She began to tear up, I think I did too, but I just kept listening.

She got quiet, bit her bottom lip and then continued in a softer voice. I was surprised at how much power was behind her slow words.

"I felt the bumps. I knew it was there. If I'd of done something then…then maybe we wouldn't be here. It's all my fault." Her voice broke.

"Miley, no! None of this is even close to being your fault. You tried to tell me, but I didn't listen." I began, I didn't know where this was going, "But…the entire time, from the moment that stupid shark first bit us…all I could think about was you getting hurt."

What was I saying?

"Lilly?" She quietly asked.

"Yeah?" I cautiously asked back, what if she was gonna yell at me some more? I didn't want that, but at least I knew she was alright.

I glanced over at her. She was staring at the white wall in front of us. The paint was so plain and boring, it really did make you feel sick.

"When you were being dragged down…under the water…I couldn't move. I could see the shark…I could see you being dragged down…the air escaping from your mouth…the giant parade of bubbles that floated to the surface…I could see Oliver and Sarah shouting my name, but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear anything. I wanted to try and save you…but I turned around and swam away…I swam away, Lilly…I didn't even try to help you…I didn't even think about it…I just started swimming away…I left you…I left you…"

I was crying. I could hear the pain in her voice, and it hurt me. I was crying like a baby.

"As soon as the boat reached me, I jumped on it…I started looking for you…but I couldn't find you anywhere…I could see the red in the water…but not you…I couldn't see _you_…" Her words had an edge to them, like she was mad at herself that she couldn't find me.

"I yelled your name…you didn't respond…I broke down, I started crying and screaming…Freddy was there…" I glanced over at Genie when she mentioned his name, "he helped me calm down…he said he _knew _you were okay…I wanted to believe him…but I couldn't."

"Then they found you, and dragged your body out of the water…I thought you were dead…" She stopped talking.

"Miley…" I didn't know what to say. They didn't exactly teach you how to tell your best friend that you didn't die and it's all gonna be okay even though I'm in a hospital bed and almost lost legs.

It was quite. The room, was quite. I could hear Miley's quiet sniffles. I could hear the air conditioning unit. I could hear the small murmurs of passing doctors and nurses outside.

I stared into Genie's topaz eyes. They weren't shiny anymore. Not even a tiny little glint to them. Dull. Just like the walls.

"You woke up." Miley spoke, breaking the tense silence. I knew what she meant. She was continuing her story, she had gotten control of herself again.

"You woke up." She repeated. "I saw your eyes, but the blood…it was too much…it wasn't long after you went unconscious, that I fainted. When I woke up…I was here…and you weren't awake."

"How long was I out?" I asked once I knew she had finished.

"A few hours. It's late." Genie answered. "But not to late for wishing."

He was giving me hints. I knew he wanted me to wish all my injuries gone, that's what was the most appealing.

"I wish…" Miley gently spoke, "…that none of this ever happened. My leg hurts really bad, the medicine isn't helping much." She gently stroked her cut.

I wanted to hug her so badly, but I couldn't reach her. I knew what I was going to wish for now. The only thing that would make me feel better.

"I wish…" I began, and Genie stood up in anticipation.

"I wish that all of Miley's injuries were gone." I said every word like I meant it. Genie's eyes grew wide with surprise, but he must of got my message. He snapped his fingers and a puff of blue smoke surrounded Miley.

The smoke was gone in a few seconds. I watched, worried about the outcome.

"What the-?" Miley sat up from her seat, shock all over her beautiful face. "What did you do?" She accused Genie.

He shrugged and looked at me, sitting back down in his seat by the wall.

Miley hesitantly stood up next to my bed.

"My leg…it's fixed…" Awe oozed from her words. "Lilly! Your wish! It came true!" Miley looked at me, wonderment all over her face. She looked perfect. Too perfect. No one should be that beautiful.

"Congratulations." That's the best I can come up with? Congrats? Stupid, Truscott! Stupid!

"But…how?" She hesitantly asked, looking from Genie to me.

"Can't we tell her?" I asked Genie. His look showed that he disapproved.

"Tell me what?" She asked, curiosity in her tone.

"We have to, Miley's my best friend. I can't leave her out on this." I pleaded. It must have been the fact that I had just gotten attacked by a shark that got him to cave, but he did and for that I was thankful.

He nodded and looked out the window that showed the dark night outside.

"Miley…" How was I gonna explain this? "Freddy is actually a…genie." It came out as a mutter.

Her face was expressionless. Then it broke out into laughter. God, how her laugh makes me feel…

"Lilly, I think they gave you _too _many meds." She giggled. At least she was happy.

"Miley, I know it sounds crazy but…just look at your leg." I figured proof was the best believable evidence I had.

She stopped laughing. She slowly bent down and examined her leg further.

"Oh my god." She muttered. "Lilly…how could you? Your injuries are way worse then mine! You're going to be in worse pain then I could ever of imagined!" Was she really going to fight about this? Was a simple thank you too much?

"Miley, this is nothing! I've handled skateboarding injuries worse then this." I replied, that was probably a lie. But oh well.

"Lilly…this is serious. You have a genie…and you wish for _me_ to be better? Why? Why would you choose me over yourself like that?" Her eyes mesmerized me.

"Miley…before I go crashing through a window, or any other outrageously weird thing happens to me…there's something I've been meaning to tell you." I bit my bottom lip, why was I nervous? Come on Truscott, suck it up!

"What?" She anxiously asked, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I…well…"

"Lilly! Thank God you're alright!" I hate you Oliver. Miley looked equally disappointed that he had barged in an interrupted our talk.

"Shut it doughnut!" I replied as harshly as I could, but my words had no menace behind them.

"I thought you and Sarah went home?" Miley asked, her eyes narrowing into a small glare.

"Yeah, but as soon as Mr. Stewart told me that Lilly was up I ran back!" He smiled at his own sentence.

I sighed as Oliver began to give a full blow-by-blow of what he had experienced while both me and Miley were playing gladiators with a shark.

He talked about the boat, and the squeamish lifeguard. The ride to the hospital in the ambulance and how Sarah had started hyperventilating.

He just kept going on and on and on and on and on…I fell asleep on him.

* * *

**AN: **I just couldn't leave the tooth fairy idea out :P Thanks for the reviews, I'm trying to update as much as I can but writing these stories is really hard :D I'm trying to get as much detail out of how Lilly feels as possible. I keep re-writing and re-reading every thing. lol If you have any suggestions, please! I'll use what I can :D


	4. Something

Chapter 4 - Something

I woke up screaming from a very vivid dream about the attack. I was sweating like crazy, even my hair was slightly wet. I felt like taking a really long bath with a bunch of bubbles.

"Lilly?" Miley jumped up from her chair and grabbed my hand. "Are you okay?"

Concern twinkled in her eyes, that made me smile.

"Yeah, it was just a dream." I assured her, nodding my head to make sure she got it that I was fine. She didn't seem to buy it but the doctor walked in so she sat back down in her chair.

"Good afternoon, Miss Truscott." The doctor greeted while flipping some pages on her clipboard.

"You can call me Lilly." It bothers me when people called me Miss, it kinda makes me feel old. Usually kids want that, but not me. I knew that my teenage years would go by too fast. I was going to savor them.

"Well, Lilly, you're healing rather quickly. I wouldn't be surprised if you were up and running around in a month." She smiled.

"A _month_? Can't I just get some meds and go?" Ugh, I hate dotors.

"A month is rather quick considering your injuries. You could of lost your legs." She reminded me.

I glanced over at Miley. She was looking at Genie, I had just noticed he was there, who was staring out the window. A ray of sunshine was staring at him back.

"I'll be checking in on you later on, Miss...Lilly." She smiled at her almost mistake while walking out the door.

Genie turned to look at me. "Your dream was horrific." He stated in a sad tone. He seemed paler then before. No, darker. He was definaitly tanner than before.

Miley's look showed her confusion clearly. I had forgotten she didn't know ALL the details.

"He can kind of read my thoughts." I informed her, a look of awe came upon her face. She looked so pretty like that. With her hair flowing across her back. Her eyes shining. Her cute little nose, her...

Genie cleared his throat. I got the message.

"Sorry Genie, but I can't help what I dream about." I didn't take my eyes off Miley until she looked at me. I quickly looked back over at Genie.

"Lilly, and I'm just being frank here but...you were stupid." His voice showed no hint of humor.

I hadn't expected him to call me stupid, but I'm sure somehow I deserved it.

"Huh?" I asked back.

"Why didn't you wish for _both _you _and _Miley to be injury free? How could you be so...so...idiotic!" Now I could hear a slight bit of amusement behind his insult. But not enough to count.

Stupid! He was right! Why hadn't I thought of that?! How could I be so stupid!? What's wrong with me? How could I not have seen that? Stupid, Truscott! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm the biggest idiot ever! No, I'm worse then the biggest idiot ever! We might as well just put a sign on my back that says, look out, there's jackass coming through!

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked Genie, my voice rising an octave.

"I..." He stopped talking mid-sentence, "didn't think of it at the time."

"Lilly." Miley tone, I wasn't sure what it was. Not angry, not sad, not happy. I was too disapointed in myself to tell.

"Lilly it's okay. Don't feel bad about this...but if you don't mind me asking...how many more..._wishes_...do you have?" I could tell she was still having trouble grasping the whole genie thing.

"One more." The realization hit me hard and fast. Like a bullet.

I had one wish left. One. _One_ more wish. What the hell am I going to do?

"You could always wish yourself healthy." Genie reminded me. I glanced over at him.

"You heard the doctor. I'm healing fast. I've had practice with skateboarding, I'm gonna be outta here in no time." I wasn't going to waste a perfectly good wish on myself. No, this time...thie time it was going to be something important. Something life changing. Something good, and thought out.

I was going to do something with this last wish.


	5. Shaking

Chapter 5 - Shaking

A month. Could time move any slower? It's been like four whole freaking weeks! And every day is longer. Harder. Worse.

Every day I get a visit from Miley. She tells me what's happening in the gossip world. I don't need any info on the real world stuff. I get to spend two hours watching the news every morning. I think my brain is in overdrive. I even think something about Iraq just oozed out of my ear.

I sighed in frustration. Genie glanced over at me, checking on me. He was like a body guard these days. He never left the room, unless I had to go pee. Then he'd help me get to the bathroom and stand by the door. What, was I gonna fall and drown in the toilet? I can see the headlines now.

But still, I wasn't going to need help much longer. I mean I can already walk pretty good on my own, but I still think I need someone to spot me. Just so I don't hurt myself too badly.

I heard a rythmic knock on the door. "Come in." I exclaimed, sitting up in the stupid hospital bed. I swear, the thing was getting more uncomfortable every second. It's mocking me.

"Someone sounds bored." Miley commented while strolling over to her chair.

"Entertain me then." I replied, a smile lighting up my face. She giggled before starting the daily dish.

"Well, Sarah told Oliver that Dandruff Danny said that Amber and Ashley might feel sorry for you. I know, total rumor right? That's not even possible for boneheads to feel compassion."

I laughed, she was right. Amber and Ashley would never take their minds, if they had any, away from how their new manicures look to think about me.

"Anyways, Oliver said that Sarah's been conductin gthis new weather machine thing. Sounds dorky but I might check it out later, for Sarah's sake. Then Julie from English, not Julie from Math, said that..." Miley stopped talking mid-sentence.

A faint roaring sound could be heard. I glanced at Genie. He had a weird look on his face as he walked over to the window. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. Or if it did, I couldn't hear it over the roaring. It had gotten so loud that I felt like I was at a monster truck rally.

The room even felt like it was shaking, just like if I was right down in the dirt arena with the trucks.

I heard a crash and looked over, one of the medical thingys that beeps had fallen to the gound. Was the room really shaking?

"Lilly!" Miley yelled over the roaring, if I hadn't seen her mouth move, I wouldn't of known she had been talking.

I saw Genie vanish in a puff of blue smoke...what a weeny.

"Earthquake!" Someone from outside the room yelled. It was loud and clear. It sounded like Genie. Maybe he'd poofed into the hallway outside?

I jumped out from under the sheets in the bed and being the klutz I am, fell straight to the ground. Miley dropped down to my level and tried to help me up, but the room was shaking too badly.

"The doorway!" Miley yelled, "We have to get to the doorway!"

A chunk of some hard stuff landed on the other side of the room. It took me awhile to figure out that it was a part of the ceiling. Isn't this suppose to be a hospital? What the hell type of hospital falls to the ground at at stupid little quake?

"Miley!" I yelled, why wasn't she moving? I pushed her towards the doorway, crawling my way behind her. My legs hurt at the suddon movement, I'd been taking it easy for too long I guess. Four whole freaking days too long!

"Genie!" I yelled, not caring you heard me yelling out for a so called mythical creature. "Genie!"

Miley finally reached the doorway, but when I looked away from the floor to her my heart almost froze. She had a look of pain and horror on her face. Why was all this happening?! Genies, sharks, hospitals, earthquakes?! What next?! Am I gonna sprout wings and fly to Brazil to become a professional pancake maker?!

My vision was becoming blurry with all the shaking. My ears were staring to hurt from all the louds crashes and thuds and the constant roaring that seemed to be getting louder. Wait, why was there a roaring to start with. And why is it getting louder? Am I going crazy?

"Oh my freaking god!" I heard someone yell. It kinda sounded like my doctor. "Tornado! There's a tornado outside the hospital!"

Huh, well how about that. An earthquake _and _a tornado at the same time. What are the odds of that?

Miley and I looked at each other. We were holding onto each other for dear life while we huddled in the doorway. We began to scream, just like they did in the movies. Only I could pick out the fear in ours.

The thuds and roaring got louder. I watched as a giant crack formed across the wall of my hospital room. I watched as it stretched farther, and farther, and farther, until it went all the way across the big white wall.

I felt the air in the room begin to cirrculate. Pieces of paper and little items and flowers from stray vases began to whirl around in the room and outside in the hall.

Where the hell was my genie?

I watched the top half of the wall fly away with a loud ripping sound. Outside it was dark. I didn't even look, too afraid to see, but the look on Miley's face said it all. It was big. It was scary. It was threatning.

And it was after the wrong girl.

I smiled darkly, yeah, come on you stupid tornado. Take me away. I don't care, just as long as you leave Miley alone. I'll go. I'll dance with you. I'll take you down too.

I must be going crazy.

"Lilly!" Miley yelled. I snapped out of my small moment of craziness, the drugs must be kicking in or something.

I looked into Miley's eyes. Tears were rolling away from them. Her hair was flying around her madly, the wind carrying it around. Dirt was smeared across her left cheek, she looked like she'd been in a fight.

I grabbed her hand, sanity coming back to me now, and began to try and fight the wind. I crawled out of the doorway and into the hospital hallway. There were people everywhere, all on the floor. Walking was impossible.

Items and papers were flying around everywhere. It was a mad house.

I spotted Genie setting down an old lady behind the stone like counter, a place she'd be safe. Of course _he _could walk and carry people.

"Lilly!" He yelled when he spotted me and Miley making out escape towards him. "Make the wish! Please, Lilly, I don't want to ruin your life even further!"

"What?" I shouted over the roar. What was he talking about? Did he think these freak accidents were his fault? Or...were they?

I turned to make sure Miley was okay. She was still right beside me, still in almost shock. Oh, how badly I wanted to save her. How badly I wanted to kiss her.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry for all of this!" Genie yelled, getting on his hands and knees like we were. "If I wasn't here none of this would be happening."

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back in confusion. I was so confused I felt like crying. But I think I already was. I mean, how more screwed can my life get?

Genie gave me a, I-should-know-this-look, just like all my teachers did.

"It's common sense that a genie will bring bad luck! That's why you can't keep us around for ever!" He yelled back.

"Common sense?" I yelled back hysterically, " Well _sorry_, that I'm not Buddha and didn't know that you were my ticket on the death express!"

"Lilly! Just use your wish already before everyone in this hospital is dead!" Miley shouted, anger falling across her features.

She's right. I have to wish for something. Something good. Let's see, um...okay, how do I get a hospital full of people to safety, including Miley, and possibly all of Malibu. I could wish for the tornado to be gone, but what about the Earthquake? I could wish for them both to be gone! But that's not life changing. That's not significant.

It clicked. My lightbulb came on. I jerked my head up to Genie, a look of pure determination on my face. With hard, serious words, I yelled out my final wish.

"Genie!" I yelled over the loud roar and screams. I glanced at Miley, she had her eyes closed tight, ready for whatever that was going to happen. I swallowed hard, tears running down my face, and I had no idea why. "I wish you were free! I wish that you will never have another master again!"

The shaking stopped. A cloud of blue smoke engulfed myself and Miley, who's presence I was always aware of. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't move. I couldn't blink. I couldn't see anything but the blue smoke. I couldn't even tell if I was still alive. I couldn't even fell my heart beat.

..._darkness_...

**AN: **Okay, so when I updated the last chapter, I realized all my chapters started with S, so I wanted to keep the trend going XD Also, I know my story has a lot of weird action in it, and I'm sorry if it confuses you. Plus! My spell check isn't working, so sorry if anything I missed in my proof reading is wrong.

Hope you enjoyed the story so far! And let me just tell you, it's about to take on a much more mellow and soft side. So say bye bye to the action! XD


	6. Desire

**Chapter 6 - Desire**

I felt like I was being twisted through a portal hole.

I anxiously looked around. Waiting for some reality to hit me. For some safe ground out of my nightmare.

"Lilly?"

My eyes opened automatically to the sound of Miley's voice.

"Lilly are you okay?" Her worried tone made me more alert.

"She hit her head pretty hard. She could be out for awhile." I heard Oliver's voice from somewhere to my right.

"Is she going to be okay?" I heard from farther away then Oliver's voice.

"She's fine, Sarah. It's just a little bump." Oliver calmed her.

"Lilly? I think she's waking up!" Miley exclaimed. I was immediatly aware of all the faces staring down at me.

There was Miley to my left, Oliver and Sarah on my right, and Mr. Dewey, the skate park manager. Wait, why was he here? But...where _is_ here?

"Where am I?" I muttered up at the people staring at me. Was I on the ground?

"You don't remember what happened? Narly man!" Mr. Dewey called out in his strange way. Some people called him the Surfer King. My mom calls him the human waste dump.

"So like, are you gonna be okay? Cause I don't wanna be like, sued man." He wobbled around while speaking. His long blonde hair waving around in the breeze.

"She'll be fine, I've seen her recover from bails three times as bad as that one." Oliver explained, more to Sarah then anyone else. Good think too, because Sarah looked terrified.

"Lilly? Can you hear us?" Miley asked, concerne swimming in her eyes.

"Where's Genie?" I asked, sitting up and looking around. I was at the local skate park. I must of been doing some big trick and fallen? I don't really remember. The last thing I do remember is Genie, and earthquake, and a bunch of blue smoke.

"Genie? Who's that?" Miley asked, confused. Did she not remember him?

"What day is it?" I asked, not caring that Mr. Dewey threw his hands up in a way that said, Oh great she's got a concussion and I'm screwed.

"It's Friday. We just got out for summer, remember? So we came down to the park to celebrate." Oliver clearly stated.

"What? That means..." I drifted off.

That means there was no genie. I remember it all clearly now. This was the day Miley left to go to that stupid award thing and Oliver and me went to the skate park to celebrate for finally getting out of school for summer break. I had tried a huge trick and barely landed it.

Then, me and Oliver had a big fight over corndogs or hotdogs or something. I went down to the beach to cool off and found the lamp.

But if I had just tried that trick and bailed on it...that means I never found the lamp?

"What about your award thingy?" I asked Miley, wondering if I was getting any of this crap right.

"We were on our way to the airport when Oliver called me." She explained, giving Oliver an, I-owe-you-glance.

"Oh..." I murmured, attempting to stand up.

"Mabe you guys should like, scoot before I get in any trouble. I mean, my policy thing just ran out man, I don't want any trouble." Mr. Dewey slurred. He must have been drinking again.

"The beach is close by." Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, you up for it Lils?" Oliver asked while helping me up all the way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't even hurt." I truthfully replied. I had no pain. Jus then I glanced down at my legs. Not a single scratch was on them.

"Are you sure?" Miley carefully asked.

"Yeah, positive." I replied as cheerfully as I could.

We walked in a group down to the beach. I stayed far away from the water, the memory of sharks still fresh in my mind.

"We should come back tomorrow and go swimming." Oliver suggested. As everyone started to nod yes, I shouted, "No!"

They turned to look at me.

"I...heard that there was a migration change for sharks." I was never good at thinking on my toes.

They all looked at me funny. Especially Miley, she lookde like she'd seen a ghost.

"The chances of being attacked by a little shark are highly unlikely." Sarah tried to explain, but I interrupted.

"Did I say sharks? I meant...giant squids...and starfish...the mean ones." I tried again, this time they caved and decided to hold off the trip till next week. I sighed with relief.

"Lilly? Can I we sit for a minute?" Miley asked me, was it just me or did she sound nervous?

"Yeah." I quickly repleid while plopping down on the sand. Miley sitting next to me. We watched oliver and Sarah begin a game of two person tag down along the beach. It was unusually empty.

"Lilly..." Miley hesitantly began, "How did you know about the shark?" She asked quietly, staring off at the water.

"I...I don't know." I simply replied. Her presense had an usually strong pull over me today.

"I...it's like I remember a shark. But there is no shark. I don't know how to explain this. But...it's like I have a memory of being bitten by a shark...and some other stuff too, but...I don't know. It's confusing." She tried.

I stared at her. She remembered it. All of it? She remembers.

"Earthquake?" I asked. Not really sure of he answer I was looking for.

"Tornadoes." Miley turned to look at me. Confusion in her eyes. Like a burning flame.

"Blue smoke." I replied, smiling. we must sound like idiots.

She smiled back. She bit her bottom lip and checked to make sure we were alone. She turned to look me square in the eyes. My heart beat sped up, I felt my palms get sweaty.

"Lilly." Oh boy, here it is! I smiled even bigger. Was she finally going to spill out her heart to me? I couldn't wait for the answer. My stomach was already doing summersaults. Come on, say it! Say it!

"Your it!" She shouted while quickling tapping my shoulder and jumping up to run towards Oliver and Sarah, screaming Lilly's it!

My heart almost stopped. But even though this would haev been a crushing moment any other day, I smiled.

I stood up slowly and put both hans in the air yelling, "Here comes Lilly!"

We ran around and palyed tag for what seemed forever. But as the light began to fade away, and the tide started to come closer, we slowed down.

I stopped jogging and stood still, placing my hands on my knees and panting heavely.

"Nice work, Truscott." Miley smiled, while standing next to me. She was reffering to how we had formed teams while playing. Sarah and Oliver versus me and Miley. I was happy with that for sure.

"Ditto, Stewart." I replied, getting a big toothy smile out of Miley. As she started to slowly walk away, I felt a spur of inspiration.

"I love you." The words came out of my mouth before I had fully understood what was happening.

She turned her head to look back at me. One eye closed to block out the setting sun. The other was staring at me, a look of relief or some kind of mixed emotion behind it.

"Love you too." She replied, a goofy smile on her face.

"No, Miley." I stopped her...she had to know the real way I felt. Before it was too late...again. "I mean, I really, really love you. As more then a friend."

She didn't move her stance. But instead, gave me a dirty look and seductivly said, "Then come show me."

I smiled at that and began to walk towards her, but she quickly sprinted away, laughing happily at how I would have to catch her. "I was about to run after he when something shiny caught my eye. I'd always loved shiny things.

I walked towards it and pulled out the odd shaped golden lamp. I stared at the all too familair object.

Should I rub it?

I placed my right hand on top of it, ready to move it.

"Lilly!" Miley laughed, I glanced over at her. She was being tickle attacked by Sarah and Oliver. I smiled and without looking back at the golden object I flung it out into the water.

As I continued to help Miley win tag against Oliver and Sarah, it got dark. The full moon was shining out in the sky.

As we all stared at it at the same second, something else made me stare.

Standing a long ways down the beach, clearly visible in the moonlight was a tall, pale figure. And there, with his wonderfully dark hair he smiled. And even from as far away as he was, I could still see his golden eyes sparkling back at me.

He turned, and walked away with his hands in his pockets. But I couldn't watch him for long.

In the blink of an eye...he vanished...a cloud of blue smoke surrounding were had had last stood.

I turned to look at Miley. She was staring at me, this strange look in her eyes. It reminded me of this word someone had once told me.

Desire.


End file.
